Lemonade Mouth
Lemonade Mouth è un Disney Channel Original Movie che è andato in onda in prima TV il 15 aprile 2011 su Disney Channelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemonade_Mouth_(film). Si tratta di un musical drammatico tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Mark Peter Hughes.Disney preps next high school musical. hollywoodreporter.com. Retrieved April 1, 2011. Trama Tutto ha inizio ai giorni nostri, quando i Lemonade Mouth (band composta da Olivia White, Wen Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mohini "Mo" Banjaree e Charlie Delgado) si impossessano del palco del Madison Square Garden davanti a migliaia di fan scatenati. Olivia, l'introspettiva cantante del gruppo, narra le vicende che hanno portato la band fino a questo punto in una lettera che, si verrà a sapere dopo, sarà spedita al padre che si trova in prigione. A unire il gruppo è stato un incontro fortuito durante una punizione che hanno ricevuto dal preside: Olivia e Mo per non essere andate a lezione, Wen per aver insultato un professore, Stella per aver dichiarato pubblicamente, durante un'assemblea, di essere insoddisfatta della gestione da parte del preside e Charlie per aver tirato una pallonata sulla testa del mister. Si trovano ad improvvisare Turn Up the Music con Mo al basso, Stella alla chitarra, Wen al piano, Charlie alla batteria e Olivia cantante. Stella si rende conto che i cinque hanno le potenzialità per diventare una rock band, ma deve prima convincere i suoi compagni ad unirsi nel gruppo. Dopo che Stella li ha avvertiti che ha iscritto la compagnia al concerto di Halloween nel loro istituto, Olivia, Mo, Charlie e Wen accettano. In seguito ad una minaccia ad Olivia da parte di Ray Beech, frontman della band rivale, i Mudslide Crush, si scatena in mensa una rissa che coinvolge membri di entrambi i gruppi. Nel caos, Stella sputa della limonata su Ray: a seguito di questo avvenimento verrà dichiarato il nome dei cinque, Lemonade Mouth. La sera di Halloween, nonostante l'iniziale titubanza di Olivia che arriva a stare male a causa della tensione, il gruppo si esibisce cantando Determinate, che diverrà poi la loro canzone principale, e Here We Go, preceduta da un'invettiva di Stella contro la decisione del preside di eliminare il distributore della Mel's Organic Lemonade (simbolo della band) per ragioni di sponsorizzazione; il preside prima interrompe il concerto spegnendo l'impianto acustico e le luci, poi il giorno dopo obbliga i Lemonade Mouth allo scioglimento. Durante una riunione a casa di Olivia a causa della morte di Nancy, gatto di quest'ultima, si scopre di più sulla vita privata dei componenti del gruppo: Stella si sente ignorata dalla famiglia perché meno dotata rispetto ai suoi due fratelli; Wen detesta la nuova fidanzata del padre separato ed è turbato all'idea che questi la sposi; Charlie si trova costretto a giocare a calcio nonostante non sopporti lo sport; Mo si sente sotto pressione da parte di suo padre, che vorrebbe che lei diventasse una ragazza indiana modello; Olivia è triste per la perdita della madre (di cui Nancy rappresentava l'ultimo ricordo) e ha un rapporto conflittuale con il padre, arrestato e in prigione. Frattanto i Lemonade Mouth, sebbene interdetti dalle esibizioni scolastiche, sono assunti in una pizzeria per suonare ogni giovedì sera, ma sempre a causa di Ray che inizia a disturbare lo spettacolo (oltre che per i principi di un malanno che colpiscono Mo, cantante della serata) vengono in seguito licenziati. Dopo quella fallita esibizione la sfortuna inizia a perseguitare tutti i membri del gruppo eccettuata Stella: Wen si ferisce all'occhio montando una cornice contenente una foto del padre e la sua fidanzata Sidney, Charlie si rompe le dita chiudendo un cassetto, la salute di Mo peggiora e Olivia, a seguito di un litigio con Wen, perde la voce. La situazione sembra precipitare quando, convocati tutti a scuola da Stella che sta protestando per la rimozione del distributore di limonata dei sotterranei, sono coinvolti in una rissa con gli addetti al lavoro e vengono rinchiusi momentaneamente in cella. Lì, tuttavia, si riappacificano tra loro dopo diversi screzi (oltre al sopraccitato diverbio tra Wen e Olivia, Charlie era arrabbiato con Mo, rea di averlo rifiutato a seguito di una sua dichiarazione d'amore) intonando di nuovo Turn Up the Music, accettando sebbene con qualche riserva di partecipare alla Rising Star, una gara tra band cui prenderanno parte anche i Mudslide Crush. Rilasciati, si riconciliano con i propri familiari e sembra prefigurarsi uno scenario a loro favorevole. Tuttavia, dopo l'esibizione dei Mudslide Crush, giunto il turno dei Lemonade Mouth si manifestano le menomazioni fisiche dei vari membri: Wen è incapace di suonare correttamente la tastiera perché vede male i tasti, Olivia canta a stento e Charlie non riesce a tenere il tempo con la batteria. Sul punto di abbandonare il palco, però, gli spettatori iniziano ad intonare Determinate, incoraggiati anche dalla chitarra di Scott, ex-fidanzato di Mo e membro dei Mudslide Crush che decide di correre in aiuto ai rivali; Olivia, come narratrice, spiega che quella sera non vinsero la Rising Star, ma "qualcosa di più grande". Durante i giorni seguenti l'esibizione, Mo e Scott tornano insieme, Charlie accetta il fatto e inizia a frequentare una ragazza che aveva mostrato interesse per lui e Wen regala a Olivia un nuovo, piccolo gatto. Durante il matrimonio tra il padre di Wen e Sidney, sua futura matrigna, Stella incontra Mel, proprietario della ditta produttrice di limonata, e lo convince a finanziare un palco dove i Lemonade Mouth possano esibirsi. Produzione Il film è stato girato ad Albuquerque, New Mexico."Lemonade Mouth," A Disney Channel Original Movie, Set to Premiere Friday, March 25 on Disney Channel. thefutoncritic.com. Il nome degli otto personaggi del libro sono stati cambiati per il il film: il personaggio di "Olivia Whitehead" è diventato "Olivia White," "Wendel Gifford" è diventato "Wendell Gifford," "Stella Penn" è diventata "Stella Yamada," "Mohini Banerjee" è diventato "Mohini Banjaree" e "Charlie Hirsh" è diventato "Charlie Delgado". Reception Lemonade Mouth è stato visto da 5,7 milioni di telespettatori nella sua prima messa in onda.Friday Cable Ratings: History's "American Restoration" Leads Demo; Disney's "Lemonade Mouth" Tops Viewing + "Sanctuary," "Smackdown" and More - tvbythenumbers.com With DVR viewing included, Its total viewing was 7.1 million.Disney Channel's 'Lemonade Mouth' Gains an Additional 1.5 Million Viewers with a Week of DVR Playback - tvbythenumber.com The film has received mixed reviews from critics. Family-oriented reviewers at Common Sense Media praised the film for its themes of honesty, empowerment, overcoming adversity, self-expression, and standing up for what one believes in, and for its emphasis on the importance of the arts and of friendship and family Other reviews were not so kind, claiming that Lemonade Mouth is a "typically innocuous Disney Channel flick" that is a "hopelessly dumbed-down endeavour."http://reelfilm.com/disorig4.htm#lemon. Retrieved July 31, 2011. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora di Lemonade Mouth è di musica pop e contiene dieci canzoni originali dei cantautori Aris Archontis, Maria Christensen, Ali Dee, Andy Dodd, Tom Leonard, Jeannie Lurie, Niclas Molinder, Chen Neeman, Joacim Persson, Lindy Robbins, Shridhar Solanki, Shane Stevens, Matthew Tishler, Bryan Todd, Reed Vertelney, Adam Watts e Adam Hicks.Production Has Begun on "Lemonade Mouth," a Disney Channel Original Movie. thefutoncritic.com. La colonna sonora del film è stata rilasciata dalla Walt Disney Records il 12 aprile 2011.‘Lemonade Mouth’ Disney Channel Premiere Pushed Back to April 15 Track listing Singoli "Somebody" was the first single of the album, premiering on Radio Disney on March 4, 2011, reaching #10 on the Top 30 Countdown. A lyrics music video was released on the Disney website later that same day. On March 18, 2011, the official music video for the song premiered on Disney Channel during a special Prom-themed The Suite Life on Deck. International singles In the UK, the lead single is "Turn Up the Music". A music video, which is the scene of the film where they sing the song, premiered on Disney Channel on 22nd July 2011. The second UK single is "Determinate". The music video, which is another scene of the film in which the band sings the song, is shown and premiered in August 2011. Three more singles will be released in the UK, which will be "Here We Go", "Somebody" and "Breakthrough". Here We Go and Breakthrough will be movie scenes, and the Somebody video will be the official music video which has also been shown on Disney Channel in the US. The soundtrack is out in the UK now. Lemonade Mouth will premiere on the UK Disney Channel on Friday, 16 September 2011 at 6: 00 PM. Soundtrack charts Sequel Nel 2011, l'autore di Lemonade Mouth ha annunciato di voler realizzarne un sequel. Inoltre, Blake Michael ha detto: "È tutto in mano ai fan. Se alla gente piace e lo amano e vogliono un sequel, lo avranno! Io penso che la Disney sia solo una grandiosa organizzazione in generale e sono sempre un passo avanti. Quindi non sai mai quello che succederà davvero." È stato annunciato durante la 2011 Licensing International Expo che Lemonade Mouth 2 è in lavorazione, insieme al film basato sulla serie televisiva A tutto ritmo. Note Locandina Categoria:Film per la televisione statunitensi Categoria:Film per la televisione musicali